I HAVE TO WRITE THIS!
by SilvrWing
Summary: New York and Puerto Rico have join the band wagon and are accepting letters from everybody  except France *coughNewYorkcough*  Also New York's sibs decide to help out. WARNING yaoi, randomness and of course New York's and everyone eles' mouth
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Hetealia or this idea except New York and Puerto Rico

New York: You don't own us

Me: Yes I do

New York: Nuh uh

Me: Yeah uh

Puerto Rico: Umm… guess should we start this fic

Me: Yeah we should

Texas: Finally (brought arms over his head)

(Me and New York glares at Texas)

New York: For the record, I'm only doing this because my capt- (looks at Me glaring at him) boss told me I should do this.

Puerto Rico: Annnnd the fact that Texas threaten he'll beat the crap out of you

New York: Shut up (mutters under breath) and that too

Me: Are you two done?

(Puerto Rico and New York nodded their head in unison)

Me: Alright then. Everybody New York and Puerto Rico decided to join the band wagon and are waiting to receive your letters

New York: (snorts) Yeah right as if I would join this stupid writing letters thing willingly.

Texas: Shut up New York and didn't you promise me you'll behave (glares at New York while cracking his knuckles)

New York: (gulps loudly) Never mind

Puerto Rico: Please send your letters soon amigos (steps in between New York and Texas)

New York: Yeah what he said (points to Puerto Rico) But I'm not accepting letters from that Frog

Me: Anyway those that want to know New York's humane name is Ryder Damien Jones and Puerto Rico's humane name is Jose Xavier Suarez.

Texas: Forgetting somebody

Me: Oops sorry Texas. Texas' humane name is Dalton Clint Jones. Oh and before I forget New York's other sibs like Texas will visit us time to time and you'll get to send them letter too.

Puerto Rico: Umm… prima our friends don't know what we look like

Me: (face palm) Dammit! Sorry guys (apologizes to the states and Puerto Rico) Anyway, New York has golden blonde hair with sapphire blue eyes. He occasionally wears his glasses, but he pretty much always wears contact lenses and he's 21. Texas also has blonde hair, but his is sandy blonde almost brown color and he has hazel-green eyes. Texas is 25 and is slightly taller and bulkier than New York. Puerto Rico has dark almost black-brown hair and honey-gold eyes. Puerto Rico is 19 and tends to at childish, but is normally a silent observant.

A/N

Please RnR


	2. Our First Letter

Disclaimer: Do I have to say this again? Ok fine I don't own Hetalia

**Belle Jones New Jersey –**

**Hey Everyone!**

**How your letter thing going? It sounds pretty cool, but I would never do one. You wanna know why? Well, I'm not telling ya, haha! Also Texas, do you mind if I visit you sometime? Like, tomorrow? Washington is out to get me, and he'd never expect me to go there! Puerto Rico, New York, do you guys wanna hang out sometime? I never get to see you guys enough. Write back soon now, ya hear?**

**Your Sister,**

**Belle V. Jones**

Dear Ell-Bell,

Of course you can visit! But, right now I got my hands full with taking care of Joey (Puerto Rico), Ryder's sudden illness, and not to mention looking out for our favorite sister, Michy (Michigan). Sooo, yeah some other time, ok sis?

Your Brother

Dalton C. Jones

P.S.

If you really want to get away from Washington then come visit me to New York's place and if he still bothers you, give me a call and I'll take care of it.

Dear BJ,

So far this letter thing sucks! You're the only one who wrote back! Anyway, we should hang out more. By the way, are you feeling better after the earthquake hit the other day? Right now, I'm alright, but I'm starting to get a little bit dizzy and Doc (Texas) said I have fever, too. So, we'll hang out some other time, but you could come over at my place and hang out with Michy and Doc. By the way, have you seen Jett and Aspen? They took off when I visited dad.

Your Big Bro

Ryder D. Jones

Dear Belle,

Thank you for replying. Sadly, you're the only one who replies back and Ryder is angry that our boss 'force' us into this and no one wrote back after that. Anyway, we should definitely hang out more! But I'm not feeling well. So maybe after I'm better, ok Belle? Sorry Amiga, I would love to hang out, but- Yeah. Adios Amiga!

Your Amigo,

Jose X. Suarez

P.S.

Until next time, Amiga! I promise I'll make it up to you and make the best day of your life!

**A/N**

**IF you guys are wondering Jett and Aspen are New York's dogs. Jett is a black German shepherd and Aspen is grey Siberian husky. **

**The next state you'll meet now is: Michigan!**

**Her name is Josephine Ann Jones and just like her brothers she's blonde, but has silver eyes. On a side note, would the states be so kind as to give our girl some love. Michy is very depressed and would to have you guys reply since she misses all of ya.**

**A/A/N**

**I don't own Michigan, so her creator please don't kill me. I'm only using her since she's staying with New York, Puerto Rico, and Texas for the time being and thought it be a good idea for her to have chat with her other sibs, friends, and of course America.**


	3. Letters from the Northern State 1

Disclaimer: Seriously I have to this all the time? Fine! This is the last disclaimer I'll ever do since we all know, we don't own Hetalia

A/N

Sorry I haven't reply sooner the damn hurricane cut off all internet connections, but as you can I'm still alive and well.

**GrassBlade-Chan**

**Dear New York and Puerto Rico,**

**It's your brother from the north, Alaska. Russia is currently somewhere else (THANK YOU LORD!) and I thought I would send a letter in.**

**So how's it going down there.**

**Ethan Braginiski- Jones**

Dear Ethan,

Yo what's up, bro? Everything is great, everyone is feeling better, and yeah nothing much has happen except Illinois is being a jackass, forcing Michy to move back with him and the other lake states. Hey! Did you know that Puerto Rico has a thing for Michy?

Crazy, right? Well, anyway is Aspen with you? I kinda lost him and Jett and I was hoping he might have given a surprise visit?

Your Big Bro,

Ryder D. Jones

P.S.

Hope Russia isn't giving any trouble; if so give me a call. I'm always there for bro.

Dear Ethan,

Hola amigo! Everything is great, but um… whatever New York told you about me liking Michy , isn't true! Ok! She like a sister to me, so **PLEASE** don't think otherwise! To be honest, I'm not sure how that happens, but everyone assumed otherwise.

Anyway, I hope Russia isn't doing anything to you. Until, next time amigo, adios!

Your Amigo,

Jose X. Suarez

P.S.

We should hang out more. I haven't seen you in a looong time.

**A/N**

**Short I know and as for Puerto Rico having a thing for Michy? Well you see, he very protective of her like a brother would, but to others it seems like they're lovers which they aren't. Who knows Puerto Rico might have a thing for her and just doesn't realize it yet.**

**A/A/N**

**You guys know that you could send letters to Michy and Texas, until they decided to leave New York and Puerto Rico? No, then you could. I thought I mention that already? Well anyway, I'll give you guys the 411 on who's here or left**


End file.
